


A promise is a promise

by poly_pr1nce



Series: Three Minyards [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce





	A promise is a promise

The day after the Foxes got to know Alice a little better, Andrew, Neil, Nicky and Kevin arrived at the court early. Nicky whined the entire way there, saying he needed his beauty sleep, while Kevin was silent and still half asleep. Beside Andrew, Neil was silent but in a different way. A way Andrew didn’t want to focus on because then he would feel again and he wasn’t having that.  
When they reached the stadium, Andrew knew they had about 20 minutes before the girls joined them with Matt and Aaron in tow, and at least 30 minutes before the freshmen trickled in.  
Nicky and Kevin went and sat on the benches in the changing rooms, while Andrew and Neil stayed in the foyer.  
“What are we doing?” Neil asked.  
Andrew didn’t reply but surveyed the room, before he began to push some of the furniture around, moving the couch there and those seats here, until he stepped back to Neil’s side ten minutes later and looked at his work. He sat Neil in the middle of the couch and himself in the far corner.  
When Nicky and Kevin came back through, they stared.  
“You’re already calling her one of us?” Kevin asked. Andrew only looked at him. “We didn’t take her to Colombia.”  
“Because she doesn’t need to prove herself,” Andrew replied flatly. “She already did that last night.”  
Nicky was silent as he and Kevin walked around, Kevin taking the seat beside the couch on Andrew’s side, and Nicky the seat beside him.  
When the girls arrived, Dan raised her eyebrows. Renee walked in with Alice at her side. Good old Renee.  
Renee only glanced at the new furniture arrangement before simply nodding and taking her seat next to Allison. Alice stood in the middle of the room looking around, before meeting Andrew’s gaze.  
“You can sit next to Neil.”  
Even if she didn’t know how things worked around here yet, or exactly what it was he was offering her, she seemed to know it was more than just a seat to sit on.  
Alice smiled faintly and sat in the corner next to Neil, leaving only one seat beside the sofa on her side for Aaron to take when he got there.  
Sure enough Aaron and Matt arrived shortly after. Matt raised his eyebrows but knew better than to question the new layout and took his seat next to Dan while Aaron gingerly took his seat by the sofa.  
When Wymack walked in he took in the new arrangement and new addition to Andrew’s lot, before simply pursing his lips and walking out the room. The man was smart.  
When the freshmen trickled in they only looked confused for a few seconds before shrugging it off and finding their seats around the room.

—

After practice, conversation turned to plans for that Friday night.  
“I’m guessing you lot are off to Colombia again,” Matt said. It wasn’t a question so Andrew didn’t answer. Nicky nodded though, before glancing at Alice and then Andrew.  
“Uhm yeah we are…”  
Andrew glared at his cousin who shrugged.  
“Colombia?” Alice asked curiously.  
“We usually go down there on Friday nights,” Neil explained.  
“We being those of us on this couch and these three chairs here,” Nicky added unhelpfully. “You’re welcome to come if you want.”  
Apparently Nicky was immune to Andrew’s glares now. How quaint.  
Alice looked at him and Andrew looked back.  
“I’d like that,” she said softly and he tilted his head in agreement.

—  
That Friday’s practice, Nicky asked Renee if Alice had anything of Edens standards in her wardrobe, before Renee simply shook her head and told him her sizes. Nicky didn’t need told so after practice he borrowed Matt’s truck and went to town to find Alice an outfit Andrew would approve of.

Later that evening, Andrew knocked on the girls’ door, paper bag in hand. Renee answered and gestured behind her and Alice then stood at her side. Andrew held out the bag, which the small blonde girl took after a few seconds.  
“Get changed and meet us in the hallway,” was all Andrew said. It was all that needed to be said. Alice nodded and Renee closed the door. Andrew walked down to where Neil Aaron Nicky and Kevin were all already standing outside their dorm.  
Ten minutes later the door opened and Alice walked into the hallway. Nicky was definitely the best shopper out of them all - the sequined dress he had found for her was classy and stylish and showy enough to fit in but not so much to make her stand out.  
None of them said anything but on their way down the stairs he saw Nicky smile at Alice and she grinned back. Maybe this sibling was going to be more fun than the other one.

—

They went to Sweeties and Alice ate ice cream with the rest of them, Aaron gleefully smuggled the cracker dust out with them to the car. Alice didn’t even seem to notice.  
When they got to Edens, Andrew parked the car and joined the others as they walked inside. Alice stayed firmly between him and Nicky as they looked for a table, and at Andrew’s head tilt she followed him and Neil to the bar.  
Now for the fun part.  
Roland walked over to them, a friendly grin on his face.  
“What is it this time you two?”  
Andrew rhymed off his usual order and the others, Neil asked for a coke and then Andrew turned to Alice.  
“What are you going to have?”  
Roland’s brows arched as he realised the small blonde was with them too.  
“Just a diet coke please,” she said.  
“So two cokes,” Andrew surmised with a loaded gaze at Roland; “two clean cokes” it said.  
Roland mixed and poured their drinks and got two glasses of ice and two cans of coke for Neil and Alice. The entire time he kept glancing between Andrew and Alice, a confused look on his face.  
“So who’s this?”  
“Alice.”  
“You’re new on the team?”  
“Yes.”  
“These guys aren’t giving you too hard a time right?”  
Alice laughed at that, and Roland looked even more confused. Of course her slightly manic laugh was familiar to him; he’d heard the exact same laugh come out of Andrew’s mouth for years.  
“It’s not them who are the trouble,” she replied with a wide grin.  
Roland looked between her and Andrew a few more times before his jaw went slack and he almost dropped a glass.  
“No way,” he deadpanned. “You didn’t tell me you had a sister!”  
Andrew only raised a brow slightly.  
“He didn’t know,” Alice said.  
Roland raised his brow at Andrew.  
“I was gonna ask where you’re from but I guess that’s moot now.”  
“I guess it is,” Alice replied breezily, making Andrew fight to restrain a smirk. He completely ignored Neil’s amused grin.  
“So did you know you’re related to this one before you joined the team?” Roland asked with a head tilt in Andrew’s direction.  
Alice shrugged lightly and leveled a grin on Roland which was all too familiar to the three men standing there with her. “That’s a long story. But yes.”  
Roland nodded slowly as he placed their drinks on the tray.  
At that moment there was a delighted squeal near Alice and Andrew turned in time to see a girl with dark hair walk up to the short blonde girl. “No way!” Alice tensed instantly and Andrew’s fingers twitched to his knives. Neil noticed and put a hand in front of them to stop him from pulling one out. “Alice Spear is that you?”  
Alice sighed and turned to the girl who was now at her elbow. “Tiffany!” She said with a joy lined with sarcasm which was haunting familiar. “What are the chances.”  
“I know right! Oh wow how long has it been…”  
“Six months.”  
“Really? It seems so much longer.”  
“Not long enough clearly.”  
Behind the bar, Roland looked shocked and angry and helpless. It was the same expression he had worn when Andrew had first told him about Drake.  
“I can’t believe I ran into you here!” The girl was still speaking and Andrew’s fingers were getting twitchier and Neil’s resolve to save the dark haired girl from getting knived was failing.  
“I know right. So unreal.” Alice’s tone was dripping with sarcasm but the other girl seemed oblivious.  
“My brother is right over there -”  
“As great as it’s been seeing you again Tiffany,” Alice cut in. “I’m out with my friends tonight too and we’re on a bit of a tight schedule.”  
The dark haired girl looked stumped for a few seconds before she recovered herself. “Oh of course!” She laughed and Andrew gritted his teeth. “I’m such a clutz. It was so great seeing you again Alice Spear.” The girl laughed again and smiled before disappearing back into the crowd.  
Alice turned back to the bar and was completely still.  
The group was silent for a few seconds before Roland sighed. “Well fuck.” Alice looked at him sharply and then looked to Andrew.  
“He’s good people,” he said simply. “He knows.”  
Alice nodded slowly as that sank in.  
“Who was that?” Andrew asked.  
Alice looked down at the bar top. “That’s Tiffany. Uh we went to school together for five years.” Andrew tried to stop gritting his teeth and only succeeded in setting his jaw. “And her brother is.. uhm.. was..” Alice faltered. “He was one of his friends.”  
Andrew froze.  
That girls brother had been friends with Drake. One of the friends who took part in hurting Alice.  
Andrew didn’t even realize he had started moving through the crowd in the direction the girl had gone until Neil hurried in front of him and blocked his path.  
“We don’t need you getting arrested again,” he said flatly. “Can you stay in here with those two here?”  
“No,” Andrew ground out.  
Neil nodded and gestured- not five seconds later Alice was at his side.  
“Go with him and wait by the car. I’ll get the others.” He looked at Andrew. “We can go to the house.”  
Andrew nodded stiffly and Neil melted into the crowd.  
Alice watched Andrew for a few seconds before she started walking towards the exit. She knew he would follow. The girl was smart.  
The siblings sat inside the car until Neil arrived there five minutes later with the others.  
“What gives Andrew?” Nicky whined as he clambered over the back seat into the boot - it was the only way they could all fit now that Alice was there too.  
“We’re not staying here tonight,” Andrew muttered.  
“Why not?”  
“Because he might kill someone if we do.” Alice’s words rang through the car and the boys went silent.  
With that, Andrew started the engine and drove them to the house. Once they got there, he cut the engine and climbed out, the others hot on his heels. They all split up to their bedrooms before Nicky paused on the stairs.  
“Where is she sleeping?”  
Andrew looked to Alice. “Sofa or Nicky’s room? He can sleep on the couch.”  
For once Nicky didn’t protest. Alice chewed her lip and looked at the floor.  
“Uhmm..”  
“I don’t mind taking the couch,” Nicky offered.  
“I actually uhm sleep better if I’m sharing with someone,” the small girl muttered. Andrew blinked before continuing.  
“Who do you want to share with?”  
Alice was silent for a full minute and no one tried to rush her; after everything that had happened to her, she needed to think about who she trusted enough to fall asleep in the same room as.  
“Nicky,” she said eventually. The cousin stared.  
“You trust me that much?”  
“I figured I’m not really your type,” Alice pointed out. Nicky laughed and nodded.  
“Alright then. Uh this way,” he said and began climbing the stairs.  
Alice bid Andrew and Neil goodnight as she followed her cousin up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom.  
The two waited for the door to shut behind the others before Andrew and Neil made their way up the stairs and down to Andrew’s bedroom.  
“Are you still ok for-”  
“Yes,” Andrew cut in. “Neil, yes.”  
Neil nodded and shut their bedroom door behind him.

—

When he woke up Andrew wasn’t there and his side of the bed was cold. Neil shot out of bed and hurried to get dressed before hurrying out and down the stairs. “Andrew?”  
No reply.  
“Andrew?” He rounded into the kitchen where Nicky and Alice already were. “Is Andrew-”  
“We haven’t seen him,” Alice cut in with a gentle smile. “He probably went to the shop or something.” She gestured to the fridge. “There’s almost no food here.”

Half an hour later Andrew walked in the front door, bag of messages in hand.  
The others only acknowledged him before returning to what they had been doing, but Neil followed him to the kitchen.  
“Where were you?”  
“At the shop, idiot.” Andrew unloaded ice cream and Neil knew something was wrong.  
“That only takes half an hour at the most. You were gone for at least an hour.”  
Andrew leveled a blank stare on him. The two were silent for a few minutes before Andrew shrugged. “I had to take care of something.”  
“Something?”  
Andrew didn’t reply and simply took his ice cream with two spoons through to the living room. Neil sighed and followed him, sitting on the sofa at the blonde man’s side.

—

On Monday, Neil woke to Nicky knocking on the open bedroom door.  
“Hey you two?” he asked. Neil groaned and sat up to look at him. “Don’t kill me,” he said and Neil assumed Andrew was awake too. “Just uhm come look at the news?”  
“Why?” Andrew sounded bored.  
Nicky chewed his lip. “Remember that girl you two - three - were talking to at Edens?”  
Neil tensed. Nicky continued. “It’s to do with her and Aaron saw her too on Friday and uhm I don’t want him seeing this first and pointing the finger.”  
Curious, Neil got out of bed and followed the back liner through to the living room, Andrew bringing up the rear.  
Nicky turned the tv up and glanced between the pair as they watched it.  
Tiffany’s brother Micheal had died in a brutal car crash, along with three of his friends who had been spread between two cars, both of which were wrecked and the four were suspected to have died on impact.  
Slowly, Neil turned to Andrew who leveled him with a cool stare.  
The three men were silent for a few seconds before the door slammed open and Aaron stormed in.  
“Tell me you didn’t do that!” he yelled, gesturing to the screen. “Tell me you did not fucking kill that guy and his friends.”  
Andrew glared at his twin.  
“They deserved it.”  
Nicky made an inhuman sound and Aaron stared open mouthed.  
At that moment, the door down the hall opened and a few seconds later Alice walked quietly into the room. She passed Aaron and stood in front of Andrew.  
“Thank you,” she said. Andrew tilted his head in acknowledgement and Alice beamed.  
Aaron stared.  
Nicky gaped.  
Neil smiled.  
Andrew blinked.  
Carefully, Alice reached out, a question in her eyes. Andrew nodded and Alice hugged him lightly while he stayed still.  
“I promised,” Andrew said softly and the small blonde’s grin grew.  
“You kept your promise,” she said


End file.
